


Flood the Sky

by skepticseptic



Series: Psyro AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Psychokinetic Ryan, Pyrokinetic Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: They reached a clearing, and Ryan dragged Shane into the center of it before coming to a sudden stop. Ryan turned to look at Shane, a smile on his face as he asked him “Are you ready?”





	Flood the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Super late birthday present for Jace <3

                It was a cool and crisp autumn morning and the pale orange hue of the rising sun was just beginning to light up the world outside. The chill seeped into the apartment through the old windows, combating the warm air from the heater inside. Shane shivered slightly, curling up farther underneath the mountain of blankets that had accumulated onto his bed. His phone was going off on the nightstand, the alarm he set the night before doing its annoyingly necessary job. With a deep sigh, he reached out of his cocoon of warmth to shut off the alarm. This was one of those mornings where he really didn’t want to get up – he was perfectly comfy and warm and definitely didn’t want to deal with the chill that existed just beyond his blankets.

                He also didn’t want to be late for work though, an unfortunate foil to his plan of staying snuggled up in his bed. Shane shifted around slightly, sticking his foot out from under the blankets to try to convince himself to get up out of bed. The chill that met his foot definitely did not help matters any, sending a shiver racking up his spine. Ever so slowly, he moved from under the covers and into the chilly air, goosebumps breaking out over his arms. Shane’s teeth chattered slightly as he dug through the pile of clothing that lived on his floor for the sweatpants and hoodie that he discarded the night before.

                His phone chimed during his search, probably Ryan texting him to make sure that he actually got up. It’s something that they’ve done pretty much since they were both interns, and it’s saved them from being late on multiple occasions. With a noise of success, he pulled his sweatpants out from the pile, deciding to leave the hoodie for later. His sleep addled brain did nothing to stop the bad decision in progress of trying to walk and put sweatpants on at the same time. After nearly tripping for the second time, he stopped attempting to multitask; he really didn’t want to give himself a concussion because he was too stubborn to just do one task at a time.

                Once the hem was snugly set on his hips, he went back to his task of retrieving his phone. Shane checked his messages and was greeted with a funny video that Ryan sent him with a simple “ _you awake yet big guy?”_ After watching the quick little video, Shane sent back an affirmative text with a smile on his face. Their morning interactions always put him in a good mood, for reasons he hadn’t fully examined quite yet. They texted back and forth for a little bit as Shane made a cup of coffee. It was just on the edge of disappointingly cool, the mechanism in his coffee maker that was supposed to keep it warm gave out a couple days earlier. With a sigh, he put both hands against the chilly ceramic of his coffee mug, sending a wave of heat through his hands until it began to steam. Shane took a sip, satisfied with the temperature of the coffee that warmed him from the inside. Pyrokinesis sure came in handy sometimes.

                Shane took his coffee into his living room, casually turning the tv on for some background noise as he drank his coffee and texted Ryan. Most of his mornings went this way, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world. Shane sat his now empty coffee mug on the end table next to the couch and glanced at the time that blinked on his DVR. Shit, he was gonna be late if he didn’t pick up the pace a little bit. He went and took a quick shower before scrambling to get his shoes on before running out the door, almost forgetting to grab his jacket before he left. The chill nipped at his exposed skin a bit as he walked over to the office, but it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. His whole pyrokinesis deal made him run a bit warmer than most people, so the chill was welcomed as long as it wasn’t involved when getting out of bed (he really needed to get his apartment manager to fix those windows sometime).

                The work day turned out to be quite boring, Shane was stuck at his desk editing videos almost the whole day and Ryan kept getting called off to help with filming something or another, leaving him to drudge through the tediousness of editing all by himself. The hours seemed to drag on endlessly, interrupted only but a lunch break that passed all too fast. He caught himself nearly falling asleep a couple of times, the exhaustion trying to drag his eyelids shut. Thankfully, he managed to mostly fight it off and finally finished his work for the day. Ryan had been back at his desk for a couple minutes, seemingly packing up to go back to his apartment. Shane let out a sigh of relief as the last email was sent off, gaining Ryan’s attention and tired smile in return.

                Ryan loitered around their desks as Shane packed his stuff up to go home as well. His lovely soft bed was calling his name something fierce, and he was more than happy to heed its call. Or he was, until Ryan asked “Hey, do you got anything going on tonight?”

                “Not really, why?” Screw going back home to sleep, hanging out with Ryan sounded even better right now. They started walking towards the front doors of the building as they talked.

                “I’ve got something I want to show you.” Ryan said quickly. He was nervous about whatever it was, Shane knew his nervous habits well enough to know that much.

                “Alright sure, why not, where are we going?” Shane replied with a shrug. He was up for an adventure, whatever it was that Ryan had in store for the night.

                “It’s a surprise, you’re gonna have to wait and see!” Ryan said with a cheeky grin as he opened the front door of the building, holding it for Shane before walking out behind him. They went to Ryan’s car, putting their bags into the back seat before jumping in. Shane was only sort of paying attention as Ryan drove, more focused on scrolling through new posts on his social media. When Ryan suddenly turned the car off, Shane looked up from his phone, finding them to be at a park that wasn’t too far away from Ryan’s apartment.

                “C’mon Shane.” Ryan said as he bailed out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Shane shrugged slightly before slipping his phone into his jacket pocket and following suite. He followed Ryan into the park, walking along a sidewalk that bordered the edge of it. They walked in companionable silence, following the sidewalk until it met the beginnings of the forest nearby.  Shane made a questioning noise and Ryan grabbed the edge of Shane’s sleeve in response, pulling him along with him as they stepped into the forest. Shane nearly tripped over a tree root in the process, sending them both into a fit of laughter. Shane had long lost his way as they weaved through the trees, but Ryan seemed to know exactly where he was going. Wind gusted among the towering trunks, bringing tidal waves of leaves in a variety of hues along with it. Dusk was just beginning to settle over the area, bringing the fireflies out to lazily blink among the trees and crickets to chirp out their nightly tunes.

                Finally, they reached a clearing, and Ryan dragged Shane into the center of it before coming to a sudden stop. Ryan turned to look at Shane, a smile on his face as he asked him “Are you ready?” Shane wasn’t sure what to be ready for, but he nodded his assent anyways. Ryan stepped a couple feet away from him, holding his hands out and closing his eyes. Shane was confused, but curious enough to just stand and watch as Ryan did… whatever he was doing.

                It took him a moment to notice, but the leaves that once blew on the gusts of wind just seemed to stop. Shane could clearly feel the wind still blowing around him, and yet the leaves stayed perfectly suspended in place.  He turned in a slow circle, his eyes widened in awe at the dome of leaves surrounding him and Ryan. He spared a glance back to where Ryan was standing, his eyes still shut and a look of concentration on his face. A slight movement caught Shane’s eye, dragging his attention back to the suspended leaves. Some of them were allowed to join the breeze again while others, as if made into a mobile, gently floated in a circular pattern around them. Shane walked over to the edge of the floating leaves and held a hand out to catch one. It crunched slightly as he held it between his fingertips and he felt a gentle pull on it as if something was trying to take it from his grasp. He slowly let it go, and it soon rejoined the others in the cycle. Fireflies danced freely among the suspended leaves, adding to the etherealness of the situation.

                A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him slightly. Shane turned to look, finding a seemingly bashful Ryan, something he didn’t usually see. The hand on his shoulder was removed quickly, finding a new home rubbing the back of Ryan’s neck as he looked at the ground with a nervous giggle.

                “So, uh… I’ve been meaning to tell you about this for a while but I didn’t have a good way to do it. Surprise, I guess?” Ryan’s eyes didn’t move from the ground and his whole body seemed to tense up as he waited for Shane to respond.

                “You’re doing this?” Shane asked quietly, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question.

                “Yea… if it’s freaking you out I ca-“ Ryan started before Shane cut him off with a shushing noise.

                “No, no, no, it’s beautiful, Ryan. You’re truly a man of perpetual surprises.”

                “Thanks, I guess?”

                “How are you doing this?” Again, he was pretty sure he knew the answer but confirmation wasn’t a bad thing when it came to stuff like this. Shane had to be 100% sure before he started revealing his own hidden talents.

                “Well, I’ve got some degree of psychokinesis, so I can make stuff float. Not like, super heavy things or anything like that, but most smaller things I can do.” Ryan let the floating leaves drop back into the breeze one by one until they all were behaving normally again.

                “I have something to show you in return then.”

                “Wha- okay?” Ryan looked at him, clearly confused by his nonchalant response to something that’d probably be mind blowing to any other person.

                “Whereas you’re psychokinetic,” Shane paused slightly as he held out his hands palms up, “I’m pyrokinetic.” Low amber flames burst out across the palms of his hands, casting a flickering light between them. The dancing light illuminated Ryan’s shocked expression, his eyes quickly moving from the fire in Shane’s hands to his face and back down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
